


Galaxy at Large

by SahFriendly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, Post-Canon, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahFriendly/pseuds/SahFriendly
Summary: The galaxy is always changing. Ryloth has never known anything else. They mark their years by the last revolution. Time has brought silence there but will it last.Set in a village on Ryloth, mystery reigns supreme over the dark well, positioned in the center of their homes. It supplied many with a means to survive in the era of peace. Over time it became shelter to the force sensitive when the purge began. In the years following the demise of the Empire, the villagers discovered the well had been transformed into a catacomb of pathways and tunnels lined with ornate writing cryptic to most but illuminating to any force-driven soul. The age of the new Republic bought Ryloth freedom from oppression but left them exposed to corruption. Infested with pirates, the base of the well became a den of thieves, using its halls to gather their heaps of loot and priceless relics. Many who brave these paths are never seen again but that won't stop Dennzac Botu.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Galaxy at Large

#### Ryloth

The wind howls, its voice a shriek to all who hear it this night. At the heart of the village lay **the well.** It supplied all with a means of survival in the days of peace however during the Jedi purge, a great upheaval in the galaxy felt by many it served a different purpose. The town's citizens made further excavations to create safety where none remained for the Jedi. Some of their children had already formed a connection with the force and fearing the prospect of them being ripped away, they too, often hid at the bottom of that well. 

This practice worked without fail for the first ten years the Imperial flag _reigned_ across the universe. The Emperor dissolved nearly half the senate and then came the Moffs and with them each their own fiefdom. As regional governors they enforced their laws and disrupted the nature of Ryloth and its traditions. When Ryloth rebelled, this village became a garrison for stormtroopers. Fearing this, the villagers stock-pilled the hiding force sensitive children and Jedi with as much food and supplies as they could. The stormtroopers forced the villagers to abandon them and leave their home. 

They formed one of the first cells of Ryloth resistance and thirteen years later with the help of various other rebel groups and leaders such as **Cham Syndulla** , Ryloth was liberated at last. As the villagers who had survived the conflict returned home they descended into the well to see what remained of the ones they left. All were gone. Using their gifts they had carved the most intricate hallways, lined with ornate text cryptic to most but illuminating to any force-driven being. Many who follow these paths without the aid of the force were never seen again. It is unknown if they left using these pathways and tunnels or simply perished. Most who originated in the village left it never to return to honor those they lost, others departed in search across the galaxy for their wayward spawn. 

In the years following the end of the Empire. These pathways and the ones who created them faded into myth. The age of the new Republic bought Ryloth freedom from oppression but left them exposed to corruption. Infested with pirates, the base of the village's well became a den of thieves, using its halls to gather their heaps of loot and priceless relics. Often the boldest among them would brave deeper into the catacombs in search of what else the Jedi had left for them to find. It transformed into a ritual, a feat one would attempt when inebriated with substance or pride, the result of either fatal. This continued until once again the galaxy saw itself reborn. The First Order captured Ryloth, however unlike the Empire their rule mostly improved the lives of those in the village. Removed were the scum and villainy created by the rampant piracy. Cham Syndulla personally surrendered his dominion over the planet to Kylo Ren on his word that piracy would never return. 

The villagers planted their roots and over a short period of time the village became a thriving city and at the heart of that metropolis lay the well. Having been abandoned for several years, the promise of its riches outweighed by the fear associated with guiding its depths. Dennzac Botu wasn't afraid. He refused to believe the stories, if pirates could live down there why couldn't he make one trip. Superstition didn't guard the well alone, the town's elected officials argued when Kylo Ren mandated the well be decommissioned and protected by a cadre of First Order troopers. Getting past them would be Dennzac's real problem. When he ascended to the roof of his home, near the town square, he would leap from building to building until he could clearly see the whole picture. 

Studying the posture of each soldier, their morale was low. Though brief, their war had taxed them, most of them programmed from birth to obey felt little motivation to continue fighting someone else's personal vendetta. Dennzac waited, slumped against the short wall bordering the roof, he watched them until he could no longer and slept. Dennzac awoke to a kick. Meant with respect, Musalan Waly, the love of Dennzac's life smiled down at him. Falling on top of his torso she spoke very loudly in a way that sometimes embarrassed others but delighted Dennzac she said, " **I WAS WORRIED YOU WOULD BE DOWN THE WELL BY NOW.** "

Recovering from her sudden ambush, he crawled away to dust himself off and stood. "It's difficult when the First Order is blocking the only way.............in." Dennzac spoke as his voice trailed off having now discovered the guards were gone. He quickly scanned the rest of the square for them, in the far corner past the well stood the four soldiers, their necks craned as they watched the Holonet news display above them. Its message short but clear. **THE WAR IS OVER.** Dennzac couldn't make out what they were saying but most of them had removed their helmets, now was their chance. 

Before he could announce his intentions, he gracefully angled his way down to the ground. Hearing footsteps follow behind his own he smiled believing Musalan to be directly behind him. Always peeking towards the direction of chatter to ensure they weren't about to approach him, he ran directly to the opening. Without pause, Dennzac dove into the darkness. He closed his eyes as he fell, out of fear. When he opened them again he couldn't see anything. Sure his eyes would adjust to the darkness, Dennzac stood. He blinked and as he did, he saw a flicker of light. He blinked again in an attempt to recreate the light. There it was. Each time Dennzac blinked he saw the glimmer but upon closing his eyes the flicker remained. Purely white in a sea of darkness, two footsteps appeared on the path. Dennzac panicked, opened his eyes and the footsteps were gone. He shook with fear as he slowly closed them again, this time the footsteps appeared to be getting nearer. Regretting his decision to visit this place, he began to back pedal, his foot caught a loose rock he fell further down the abandoned shaft.


End file.
